The Summer Adventures of the Dysfuctional Family of Konoha University
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Spin off of 'Konoha College'. Our friends are back, and there's a new girl on campus.! Follow our friends Shoto, Mira, Evelynn, and Sayuri and their boyfriends; Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, and Kiba and see what kind of trouble they can get into over summer break.! Au; modern world. Rate 'T' for swearing.
1. Bringing in the New Girl

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything Naruto/Naruto Shippuden related. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and who ever aids him with the manga/anime. I do not own Shoto, she belongs to Shoto94. I do not own Mira. She belongs to LiliL-1113. I do not own Sayuri. She belongs to woof-chan1. They all gave me permission to use their OC's. I do own Evelynn Crevan. You don't have permission to use her without my knowledge. Now, on to the chapter.!**

* * *

Chapter one;

It was summer time in Iwagakure. In the middle of Iwagakure there is a college called 'Konoha University'. This is no ordinary college. This college prepares the students who go there for their actual day-to-day lives once they graduate. The campus alone was huge, and had multiple stores, cafes, and even a small movie theater. The 'dorms' were actually more like apartment complexes, and each apartment had three bedrooms. The students had to pay 'rent' at these apartments, and could do so by money sent by their parents, or they could get a job working in one of the multiple stores or cafes across the campus.

Another thing about this school is that you could leave or stay during any of the breaks. Spring, Summer, or Winter. Winter and Spring break were only a week long, but summer breaks were two and a half months. The students were let out on June first, and arrived back in the middle of August. Many of the students stayed on campus. Some of these students were;

Mira Moon; A twenty year old shy woman with mid back long black hair that had blue tips, and brown eyes. Perched on her nose were a pair of back glasses with a blue tint to them. She's also Deidara's current girlfriend.

Shoto Sharkey; A twenty-one year old woman with shoulder length black hair, sharp blue eyes, and a cool attitude. Rarely did her voice ever sway from it's calm, smooth tone. She was engaged to Gaara, who asked her to marry him the last day of school.

Evelynn Crevan; A twenty-one year old red-headed, short tempered, 'in your face' kind of attitude woman. She had bright green eyes, and was often considered the 'leader' of her group. Which she dubbed, 'The Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University'. Something her boyfriend, Sasori, did not agree with.

Along with those six there were a few other of their friends that were staying behind. Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan Takanashi, Kakuzu Shuriken, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, TenTen Yurai, and Kiba Inuzuka. Of course, there were other students on the campus, but this is the main group _we_ are focusing on.

Currently, Sasori, Shoto, Gaara, Mira, Deidara, Kiba, and Sasuke were all gathered in Shoto's apartment. She was the only one who didn't have her roommates anymore. As it turned out Audrey Hansen was a lesbian. When she returned to her home town they moved out of the state together so they could get married. Gina Martin, another old friend of theirs, went home for the summer as well. When it came time for school to start again, she remained in her hometown to go to a community college with a boy she had started dating. Right now, the friends were awaiting the arrival of Evelynn. Apparently, there was a whole list of things she had planned for them to do over the summer.

"We can't just waist time sitting around!" The red-headed woman had declared.

Abruptly, Shoto's apartment door burst open. Standing there, with her brows furrowed and a grin on her face, was Evelynn Crevan. Her green eyes shone with mischief as she stalked inside the door.. _And was pulling a girl with her?!_ The girl was pretty. She had dark brown hair that went just passed her shoulder blades, and bright green eyes. The girl seemed rather laid back. In fact, it didn't seem that she was effected by Evelynn dragging her around at all.

"Who did you kidnap this time?" Sasori asked in exasperation. His girlfriend glared at him, and then turned back to the others with a grin.

"Everyone, this is Sayuri Iwate! She just moved in on campus, and I figured we could show her a good time!" Evelynn declared. She looked rather proud of herself.

"Hey." Sayuri grinned and raised a hand up in welcoming. "I hope I'm not intruding or something."

"Evelynn always does this." Sasori remarked dryly.

Mira let out a soft cough. It was just a few months ago that Mira was new to the school. Evelynn had forced her to sit next to her in their class as soon as Mira walked in the door. After class, she had dragged Mira with her to a cafe to meet the rest of her friends. From there, Evelynn said that from now on Mira was part of their group. Of course, it had terrified Mira at first, but steadily she fell into the little family.

"Didn't she kidnap Mira a few months ago?" Kiba asked out loud. Evelynn looked slightly sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-yes, but look at h-how well I fit in now." Mira said shyly.

"Well, I hope to fit in, too." Sayuri grinned.

"I'm sure you will. Evelynn has a good eye for picking out friends." Shoto remarked coolly.

"Well, I don't think I caught any of your names." Sayuri grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, right. I'm Kiba!" A boy with messy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, dark eyes, and two red fangs tattooed under his eyes grinned.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku." A red-headed man, with the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead, said.

"Deidara." The guy with long blonde hair that was half up in a pony tail replied.

"Shoto." The black-haired blue eyed woman said coolly.

"Sasori." The other red-headed man drawled.

"M-Mira." The girl with black hair that had blue tips stuttered.

"Sasuke." Came the bored tone from the black haired man in the room.

"Awesome. Heh, is it always this easy to make friends at this school?" Sayuri asked.

"Only if you catch the eye of Evelynn Crevan." Kiba grinned. Sayuri grinned back.

"Now, let the summer of the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha begin!" Evelynn declared.

"Again, with that stupid name?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You shut your fucking mouth!"


	2. Truth or Dare Or maybe just Dare?

**Chapter Two;**

It was the night after Sayuri had been introduced to everyone. Sasori, Evelynn, and Deidara shared on apartment, and they decided to invite over a few people for a party. The attendees were Shoto, Gaara, Mira, Sayuri, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Everyone was either gathered in the living room or in the kitchen. Of course, there was no party without a little alcohol. Which means everyone was a little tipsy. It was about ten at night, and currently Deidara and Evelynn were in an intense arm wrestling match on the coffee table in their living room. In all honesty, Evelynn was winning. Was. Until Deidara took both of his hands, and slammed hers down onto the table.

"You can't fucking do that!" Evelynn yelled as she jumped up.

"You didn't state any rules, un!" Deidara argued.

"Everyone knows the damn rules to arm wrestling! What is wrong with you?!" Evelynn retorted as she chucked an empty beer bottle at him.

"Ouch, what the hell?!" Sasuke snapped. The bottle had missed Deidara, and hit Sasuke in the side of his head.

"Deidara did it!" Evelynn pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Like hell I did, yeah! It was you!" Deidara jumped up and pointed a finger at her.

"If you all are finished." Shoto suddenly cut in calmly. "We're going to play truth or dare."

"Hell yeah!" Evelynn and Deidara shouted.

"Oh no." Mira groaned softly.

The last time she had played with them she ended up being dared to sneak into Deidara's room, and write 'Mira's property' on a pair of his boxers. The next morning it was revealed that they had written on a pair of plain white boxers, and Deidara had confronted them. It was before Mira and Deidara were dating, and Mira had been mortified.

"So, who's first?" Evelynn asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'll ask first, since I suggested it." Shoto stated calmly. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The messy haired boy grinned as he took a sip of bear.

"I dare you.." Shoto smirked. "To go to Mr. Kakashi's room, knock on his door, flash him your penis, and wave it around for two minutes."

A few people choked on their beer, and the rest of the room started howling with laughter. Kiba just grinned, downed the rest of his beer, and made his way out of the door. The others followed close behind him. Everyone whispering about how hilarious it was going to be, and how much trouble Kiba could get into.

**-Kakashi's Apartment-**

Kiba stood outside Kakashi's door and knocked loudly. Everyone else was at the end of the hall, waiting to run in case Kakashi chased after them. After a couple minutes shuffling could be heard behind the door.

"Who is it at this hour?" Kiba heard Kakashi mumble from behind his door.

Kiba unbuttoned his pants, and waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, Kiba dropped his pants, pulled down his boxers, thrust his hips forward, and started swinging his manhood around.

"What the hell?!" Kakashi shouted.

"WHOO! HOW DO LIKE THAT, MR. KAKASHI?!" Kiba hollered.

"Why you little..!" Kakashi started chasing after Kiba. The young adult barely had time to pull up his pants and run. Everyone at the end of he hall was doubled over in laughter. They shrieked in excitement when they saw Kiba running down the hall holding his pants up.

"RUN FOR IT!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone turned and took off running down the hall, and out of the apartment complex. A few of them, namely Deidara, Evelynn, and Kiba, yelled out taunts to Kakashi. Their teacher was chasing them across the campus yard as they all raced for the safety of Evelynn's apartment. All of them laughing, and trying to keep up with one another. When they reached Evelynn's apartment complex they struggled to open the door, and all cram inside the building at once. Some of them tipped over each other, and Kiba almost lost his pants. Finally, they all scrambled into the building, up the stairs, and into Evelynn's apartment. They all collapsed into fits of laughter again, and sprawled around the living room.

"Holy shit, that was great!" Evelynn congratulated Kiba.

"This is going to be the best night of my life!" Sayuri was still trying to stop her laughter.

"We're so dead when school starts." Shoto chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Deidara, truth or dare?" Kiba asked once he regained his composure.

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit art is eternal!" Kiba grinned.

"WHAT?!" Deidara and Evelynn cried.

"No way, un!"

"Art isn't eternal anyways, it's a performance!" Evelynn declared.

"Shut up, and let him do his dare!" Sasori said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Everyone looked to poor Deidara. He looked like he might cry.

"Art.. Art is.. Art is eternal!" Deidara wailed. Mira patted his arm comfortingly, Sasori looked smug, Shoto and Sayuri looked amused, and if looks could kill Evelynn would have killed Kiba right then.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke." Deidara muttered.

"Dare." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I dare you to go put on lipstick, go to Principle Saratobi's room, knock on the door, and when he answers kiss him on the cheek." Deidara smirked.

"Are you trying to get me expelled?!" Sasuke snapped.

"A dare is a dare." Shoto replied coolly.

Grumbling, Sasuke went into the bathroom. Evelynn let him borrow her lipstick, which was a deep shade of red, and the groupd of young adults headed over to the principles room. Again, Sasuke went to the door, and the rest waited at the end of the hall. Sasuke knocked on the door, and not even a minute later Saratobi answered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He asked. "And why are you wearing lipstick?"

Without answering Sasuke grabbed his face, kissed the old man on the cheek, and then turned and ran from the door. Saratobi stood in shocked silence for a moment, and then chased after him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get back here!" Their principle roared.

Sasuke ran past his group of friends. Everyone looked after him, looked in the direction he came from, saw Saratobi, and turned and ran as fast as they could after Sasuke.

"You could have given us a fucking warning!" Evelynn snapped.

"No time!" Sasuke replied.

Like the last time, they tripped over each other scrambling into the apartment. Once they were inside Deidara turned to Sasuke.

"Did his skin taste nice, or like dried up leather?" Everyone around him burst out laughing. Except Sasuke, of course.

"Evelynn, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to take the chocolate pudding in your fridge, go to Itachi's apartment, ask for Hidan, and then dump the pudding on his head." Sasuke dared.

Evelynn grinned and went into the kitchen. She snatched up the chocolate pudding, and once again everyone left the apartment.

**-Hidan's apartment-**

Evelynn knocked loudly on the door. After five minutes she knocked again. Shuffling and a groan could be heard on the other side. Itachi Uchiha answered the door.

"You don't have a clown with you this time, do you?" He asked wearily.

"Nah, is Hidan here?" Evelynn asked.

"Fine."

The Uchiha left, and dragged the complaining Hidan out of bed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan growled.

Without answering Evelynn pulled the pudding out from behind her back, dumped it on his head, and smiled innocently.

"Wow, Hidan, you look like shit when you first wake up." The red-headed woman remarked.

Then, Evelynn took off down the hall. Everyone saw her coming, and they quickly followed her lead. Hidan could be heard down the hall. Swearing and threatening he was going to kill 'that red haired bitch'. The group of young adults just laughed, and collapsed around Evelynn's living room when they returned to her apartment.

"Sayuri, truth or dare?" Evelynn asked.

"Well, dare seems to be the popular choice." Sayuri replied with a laugh.

"I dare you to make-out with Kiba for at least two minutes." Evelynn grinned.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Sayuri laughed nervously.

"A dare is a dare." Shoto reminded her calmly with a smirk. Sayuri turned to Kiba. The man grinned at her, and moved closer.

"Might as well get it over with, eh?" He asked.

Before Sayuri could respond Kiba pulled her to him, and placed his lips over hers. Sayuri's eye's widened briefly, but she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone in the room whistled and catcalled at the two. After five minutes they finally pulled apart gasping for air.

"Damn, for a minute there I thought you two were gonna suffocate each other!" Naruto grinned at Kiba.

"Shut up, knuckle-head." Kiba replied.

"Uh, Mira. Truth or dare?" Sayuri asked trying to get the attention off herself.

"D-dare?" Mira responded uncertainly.

"I dare you to go to the roof, and scream that you love vagina." Sayuri grinned.

Mira looked like she might faint.

Everyone trooped up to the roof, and Mira was forced to go as close to the edge as she could.

"I.. I love v-vagina!" Mira barely yelled.

"You have to yell it louder." Shoto hissed. Mira nodded.

"I L-LOVE VAGINA!" Mira shouted at the top of her lungs.

"That's nice!" Everyone heard an unknown voice respond from somewhere below. They all started whooping with laughter, and Deidara had to help Mira down before she passed out.

Back in Evelynn's apartment Mira asked Shoto. Shoto chose dare.

"I d-dare you to, uhm.." Mira paused. "I dare y-you to go t-to Mr. Asuma's room, a-and flash him!"

Everyone snickered and once again made their way out of the apartment.

**-Asuma's Apartment-**

Everyone waited at the end of the hall, while Shoto knocked on the door. After a couple minutes of waiting Asuma opened the door. Shoto calmly lifted her shirt and bra, flashed Asuma for two minutes, calmly lowered her clothes, and then walked away. Asuma stared out into the hall way in shock. His cigarette dropping from his mouth as it hung open in shock. Shoto calmly walked passed her friends, and they all looked slightly confused that there wasn't chaos going on.

"She must have a really nice rack.." Evelynn muttered. There were a few agreements, and they all made their way back to Evelynn's apartment.

The game continued. Naruto got dared to put his face against Kiba's butt for three minutes, while Kiba had his pants off. Kiba, of course, took the opportunity to fart in Naruto's face. Sakura got dared to moon Itachi. Itachi chased them all the way to Evelynn's apartment for disturbing his sleep _twice_, and they had to wait twenty minutes before he left. Hinata got dared to play the rest of the game naked, much to the shy girls distress. Sasori got dared to admit that art was a performance. Something Evelynn never let him live down. Gaara got dared to eat a raw egg mixed with beer in a cup. He ended up throwing it up. At around two in the morning everyone started falling asleep.

Deidara and Mira took off to Deidara's room. Sasori and Evelynn took Sasori's room, and Shoto and Gaara slept in Evelynn's room. Naruto and Hinata curled up on the two person sofa. Sakura and Sasuke slept back to back on the floor. Sayuri fell asleep on the couch, and while she was sleeping Kiba shifted her and laid down with her.

Ah, young love blossoms once again.

* * *

**A/N; I'd just like to state that Kiba and Sayuri aren't together, yet. It'll be a couple more chapters before I make them 'official'. Anyways. Review.! And have an awesome day/night.!**


	3. The Slut of Konoha University

**Chapter Three;**

Naomi Richards was considered a heart breaker. She toyed with boys, and tossed them a side. She was also known for her uncanny ability to steal boys away from their girlfriends. So, when she found out that there was a group of four men, three of whom had girlfriends, and one of whom had a crush on the new girl, Naomi was not pleased. She was the type that loved to be adored by everyone around her. At least, by every guy around her. So, Naomi set up a plan to snag each boy from his girl. One by one.

Now, as far as our girls were concerned there was a pecking order in their school. Evelynn Crevan was top dog, and that was that. Shoto Sharkey was her right hand girl. If anything should happen to Evelynn or Shoto then Mira would take their place, and if anything happened to Mira Sayuri would be the one to step up. Now, as far as they were concerned (Well Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira were concerned. Sayuri didn't know who Naomi was, yet) Naomi was nothing but rotted scum at the bottom of a decrypt pond. So, when they found out from a little 'bird' that Naomi was planning something they were all instantly on alert.

Sayuri was a very laid back girl. It was three days after the 'truth or dare' party, and she and Kiba had been hanging out almost every day. Currently, the brunette was walking leisurely towards a cafe that Evelynn had asked (cough-demanded-cough) to meet at. Sayuri had agreed, and now she was on her way. As she was walking she happened to look to her left towards the picnic areas. What she saw stunned her. Kiba was talking to some girl, long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was giggling and touching his arm, and Kiba had a half smirk on his face. Sayuri frowned. Who was that girl? Shrugging, the girl continued on her way, but no before hearing Kiba say 'see ya, Naomi'. Aha, so that was her name.

As Sayuri entered the cafe she looked around for her friends. Evelynn and Shoto were sitting on one side of a booth near the large side window of the cafe. Across from them sat Mira. Sayuri greeted them, and then slid into the booth next to Mira.

"So, what's going on?" Sayuri asked leaning back in her seat.

"Evelynn's gone insane." Shoto stated bluntly.

"I have not! I'm telling you, that girl is after our men!" Evelynn snapped. "While Sasori was in the wood shop classroom working on god-knows-what I saw that slut in there with him, and she was sitting across from him at the table he was working on. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I know I saw her run her foot up his leg!"

"I-I saw her, t-too." Mira muttered. "She r-ran into Dei outside the c-clothing store I work at. S-she was standing r-really close to him, a-and she kept touching him."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sayuri inquired sitting up a little straighter, and leaning her elbows on the table.

"The slut of the school; Naomi Richards." Evelynn said venomously.

"While I agree she's the slut of the school," Shoto started coolly. "There's no proof she's after our men."

"Oh, yeah?" Evelynn pointed out the window.

Shoto looked over, and saw Gaara talking with Naomi. Only Naomi was gently running her fingers over the tattoo on his forehead, and she was standing far to close to Gaara for Shoto's comfort. Gaara himself seemed to have an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I will kill that bitch." Shoto hissed.

"Hey, that's the girl I saw flirting with Kiba earlier." Sayuri frowned.

"She knows no limits!" Evelynn wailed.

"We know that. What are we going to _do_ about it, though?" Shoto asked.

"Well.." Evelynn smirked. "I have a plan."

The four girls leaned forward towards each other, and Evelynn vigorously told them her plan. Sayuri and Mira nodded a couple times. Shoto started to smirk. Sayuri let out a laugh, and even Mira giggled. Evelynn leaned back in her seat. A smirk was plastered on her face.

Naomi Richards was going _down._

-**Time skip!-**

Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, and Kiba were all sitting around Kiba's living room. Deidara and Kiba were playing video games, Gaara was reading, and Sasori was working on a sketch. Occasionally Gaara and Sasori would look up at the game, but for the most part they kept quiet. Kiba was the first to speak.

"I got a note from that chick; Naomi Richards." Kiba said slowly. "She wrote me saying that Sayuri is a lazy slob, and I deserve better."

"You're kidding right, un?" Deidara suddenly stopped playing the game, and looked at Kiba. "I got a fucking note from her too, yeah. She wrote me saying that I needed someone more experienced than Mira if I wanted to be happy. I am fucking happy, un!"

"While we on the topic." Sasori cut in smoothly. "I got a letter from her as well, stating that I deserved someone classier than Evelynn.. For what it's worth, and how she acts, Evelynn is pretty damn classy."

"No she's not, un."

"Nope."

"No.."

Sasori scowled at them, and turned to Gaara, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I got one too. It said I should ditch my emotionless bitch, and get with someone who understands feelings." Gaara frowned.

"Mine told me to meet her in Asuma's classroom at noon tomorrow." Sasori said.

"Heh, mine too."

"Same here, un."

"Mine as well."

"There's no way she's stupid enough to give us all the same date and time." Sasori blinked.

"Apparently she is." Kiba muttered as he and Deidara turned back to their game.

"So we're all going tomorrow?" Sasori inquired.

"Yep."

"Definitely, un."

"Of course."

**-Time Skip!-**

It was around eleven-thirty the next day. Evelynn was casually walking to Naomi's apartment. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to smirk. When Evelynn reached Naomi's door she knocked and waited. Within a minute the blonde opened her door, and looked at Evelynn with disdain.

"Aren't you that obnoxious loud mouth 'Evelynn Crevan'?" Naomi asked. It took every ounce of Evelynn's being not to punch her right in her pretty little jaw.

"Uh, sure. Whatever." Evelynn replied quickly. "Listen, my friends and I noticed you seemed a little.. Alone.. Since summer break started. We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

Naomi blinked in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Naomi asked.

"As serious as a broken neck." Evelynn smiled innocently.

Before Naomi could respond Evelynn threw an arm around her neck, and led them away from Naomi's apartment. The plan was in action. All they had to do was get Naomi to the room. Some where between traveling from Naomi's apartment Shoto, Sayuri, and Mira met up with Evelynn and Naomi. The four friends chatted casually, but Naomi was a nervous wreck.

They had to be up to something. There was no other explanation. Besides, Naomi had to leave soon anyways. She had some boys to meet.. Wait. Why did the girls lead her to the room where she was supposed to meet.. Oh no.

"Uhm, I have somewhere to be.." Naomi mumbled.

"Yeah, I think this si where you're supposed to be." Shoto stated icily as she pulled open the door. Evelynn shoved Naomi into the classroom, and the four friends stood back to listen to the chaos unfold.

You see, what our clever girls did was follow Naomi around. They noticed that she slipped notes into a place only the boys would find them. The girls took the notes, and saw that not only was she saying horrid things about the girls. No, she had also set up different times for the boys to meet her in Asuma's classroom. So, what did the girls do? They changed all the times to noon. The time she was supposed to meet Gaara, much to Shoto's displeasure. They knew their boyfriends would discuss the notes, and so they planned accordingly. Now, all they could do was wait.

-**Inside the classroom of doom!- (Wow, how lame am I?)**

Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara all glared at Naomi. This didn't make sense to her. She had distinctly put different times on each note so that this exact thing wouldn't happen. Naomi tried to look innocently at them, but this only made them quite a bit more upset.

"So, you think Evelynn is a loud, foul mouthed, obnoxious, rude, arrogant, classless cunt. Am I saying this right?" Sasori asked in a bored tone as he looked at his note. "Well, Naomi, let me tell you something. Evelynn might be loud and obnoxious. She might swear more than a lady should. Hell, sometimes she can be down right irritating. BUT, she is _my_ woman. If you ever think of insulting her like this again I will sick Evelynn on you like a hound straight out of hell!"

Sasori spoke in a low, menacing voice. Naomi looked slightly frightened, and opened her mouth to protest. Only to be cut off by Gaara, who spoke in a low, threatening tone as well.

"According to you Shoto is a heartless, cold, emotionless bitch. If I read correctly?" Gaara also glanced at his note. "Well, to those who know Shoto know that she's not. She's a fiercely loyal, devoted friend, and a loving, caring girlfriend. If you ever say anything bad about her again let me just warn you that Shoto is a black belt. She can, and will, kick your ass from here to Sound city, understand?"

Once again Naomi tried to speak, but this time Kiba cut her off.

"Listen, I don't know where the fuck you get off on calling Sayuri a lazy, sloppy, dirty looking whore, but let me tell you this I've been hanging out with her almost every day. She's the most laid back, cool, loyal friend a person could ask for. In fact, I plan on asking her out once I get paid. So, if you want to talk shit about her I can promise you I will let her know. Then she can fucking deal with you accordingly."

Before Naomi could even open her mouth Deidara cut in. In a rather annoyed tone.

"Mira is not a weird, book worming freak!" He snapped at the blonde woman. "She's the sweetest, kindest, most giving person I've ever met, un! I fucking love her, and if you ever talk bad about her again I'll tell Evelynn and Shoto. We can't kick you ass, because we're men. We're above hitting women, but Evelynn and Shoto don't give a damn, yeah!"

"So," Sasori took over. "We suggest you keep your disease ridden, filthy body away from us. If not you had better hope there's a god of some sort to have mercy on you, because our women won't!"

By the time the four men were done insulting her Naomi was in tears. She turned and fled from the room, hiding her face in her hands. As the boys exited the classroom they saw their girls standing there casually. Shoto had one hand on her hip, and was examining her fingernails on the other hand. Evelynn had her arms crossed, and was looking towards Shoto nonchalantly. Mira was twiddling her fingers, and looking down at the floor. Sayuri had her hands behind her head, and was casually looking at the ceiling.

"So, you heard all of that, hm?" Deidara asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Evelynn turned to them, as if just noticing they were there. Slowly, she grinned.

"Yup." She responded. "Oh, and we love you guys too."

That is the story of how Shoto, Evelynn, Mira, and Sayuri all took down Naomi Richards; The slut of Konoha University.


	4. Konoha Pride

**Chapter Four;**

It was three days after the Naomi incident, and the first week of summer has passed. Currently, Evelynn had everyone gathered at one of the picnic benches. Shoto was sitting on the table, her feet in Gaara's lap who was sitting in front of her. He had his head in her lap. Deidara was sitting beside Gaara with his back against the table, and Mira pulled into his lap Mira, of course, was blushing slightly. Sasori was sitting on the ground, cross legged, at Deidara's feet. Kiba and Sayuri were sitting, rather close, together on the other side of the table. Kiba was fiddling with his iPod, and Sayuri had her head on her arms, which were crossed on the table. Evelynn was standing in front of them. Hands on her hips, and a determined grin on her face.

"We're going to the zoo!" Evelynn informed them.

"The zoo is a place for children, Evelynn." Sasori sighed. Evelynn frowned.

"No. Tonight the zoo is doing a night time treasure hunt. So, we're going to go now, and then hang around for the night to participate." Evelynn explained.

"That's not a half bad idea, un." Deidara commented. A few of the others nodded.

"Good!" Evelynn exclaimed. "Then go and get a small bag packed. We'll meet at the parking lot in thirty minutes!"

With that, everyone took off to their own apartments. They each packed a small messenger bag with water bottles, snacks, flashlights, and most of them brought their iPods. It was an hour long drive to the zoo, and most of them dreaded the long car ride. The only one's who didn't seem to mind the long drive was Sayuri, Shoto, Mira, Evelynn, and Kiba. So, I guess not most of them minded.. Whatever. They met up at the parking lot, and Evelynn looked around at everyone.

"Is Sasori the only one with a car?!" The red-headed woman exclaimed.

"Nah, I got a car." Kiba replied.

"Oh, good. Shoto and Gaara will ride with Sasori and myself. Deidara, Mira, and Sayuri can ride with Kiba." Evelynn ordered.

Shoto, Gaara, Deidara, and Sasori all rolled their eyes at Evelynn's demanding tone, but followed what she said. Sasori took the drivers seat, Evelynn slipped into the passengers, Shoto sat behind Sasori, and Gaara behind Evelynn. In Kiba's car he and Deidara took the front seats, Mira sat behind Kiba, and Sayuri behind Deidara. After making sure they had everything they took off for the zoo.

**-Sasori's car-**

About half way through the trip Evelynn started to get bored. When Evelynn gets bored bad things happen. So, to ease her boredom she started to taunt Sasori. After all, what a better way to entertain yourself than to agitate your boyfriend, right? In order to do this Evelynn was casually tossing peanuts at the side of his head.

"Will you cut it out?" Sasori growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I wonder if I could make one get stuck in your ear?" Evelynn asked thoughtfully as she ignored him. She tossed another peanut, and it hit just outside his ear canal. Sasori rubbed his ear against his shoulder.

"Cut it out, Evelynn!" Sasori warned glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. In response Evelynn tossed another peanut, and hit him in said eye. "Dammit!"

Sasori turned to Evelynn, and grabbed one of her arms. Evelynn's eyes widened slightly.

"Sasori, the road!" Shoto snapped.

Almost as soon as Sasori took his hands off the wheel the car started to swerve. As he reached to grab Evelynn his arm hit the steering wheel, and they almost got ran off the road. Sasori quickly grabbed the wheel, steadied the car, and pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone was in shocked silence for a moment.

"Damn, Sasori, what are you trying to do? Kill us?!" Evelynn glared at the red-headed man. Slowly, Sasori turned to the woman beside him.

"Evelynn.." Sasori said in a very low, dark tone. "I.. Am going to kill you."

Once he said that Sasori was trying to leap into the passengers seat at Evelynn. The red-head woman let out a squeal, and opened her door, falling out of the car. Sasori crawled out after her. For twenty minutes Sasori chased her around the car. Kiba had parked his car on the side of the road behind Sasori's, and the four in his car watched the two in amusement. Finally, Sasori grabbed Evelynn around her waist, and pinned her against the passenger side door. Her back was against his chest as he leaned forward, and whispered into her ear.

"If you _ever_ distract me like that while I am _driving_ again I will burn every single guitar you own, and every single song you have ever written. Understand?" He hissed.

"S-sorry." Evelynn mumbled. Sasori let her go, and she looked up at him pitifully.

"Don't give me that look!" He snapped, crossing his arms. He looked away briefly, but when he glanced at her again she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you mad, 'Sori?" Evelynn asked quietly.

"Oh, no.. No, no, no. Don't even try that with me!" Sasori panicked.

"I just don't want you mad at me." Evelynn whispered as she took a step towards him. Sasori looked at her sad expression and sighed. He looked away, but opened his arms out to her. Evelynn wrapped her arms around his torso, and rested her chin against his chest. "Forgive me?"

"Evelynn.." Sasori looked down at her, sighed again, and then gently pressed his forehead against hers. "Forgiven."

"Good! Then, let's get going!" Evelynn declared as she pulled herself away from him, and jumped into the passengers seat. Sasori rubbed his temples, but went around and got into the drivers seat. Once again, they were off to their destination.

**-Kiba's Car-**

The four were driving silently. Kiba was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing on the radio. Sayuri was laying in the back seat, her arms behind her head, and her feet in Mira's lap. Mira was bobbing her head slightly to the music playing in her headphones while staring our the window. Deidara was slouched in the passengers seat with his feet propped up on the dashboard.

"This might be fun, yeah." Deidara remarked.

"I wonder what the prize is?" Sayuri asked lazily while letting out a yawn.

"Probably something lame. Like a gift certificate to the zoo's gift shop or something." Kiba replied. "Thought I agree. It'll probably be fun to run around the zoo in the dark."

"How long is this going on anyways?" Sayuri asked.

"Ah, probably only a couple hours after they close. No doubt kids will be there, and the parents won't want them out too late." Kiba explained.

Sayuri nodded. Suddenly, Kiba pulled the car over.

"What the hell are they doing, un?" Deidara asked as he sat up.

Sayuri sat up as well, and Mira slid her headphones off her ear to around her neck. The two girls leaned forward until they were even with the two front seats. In front of them Sasori had pulled over, and he was now yelling at Evelynn while chasing her around his car. After about twenty minutes he caught her, pinned her against the car, and was whispering something to her. Evelynn looked slightly horrified, and when Sasori released her she turned to him with a pitiful look.

"I wonder what she did this time, hm?" Deidara inquired.

"I dunno, but Sasori looks pissed.. Well, he looked pissed." Kiba let out a laugh.

"How did she get him to suddenly cave like that?" Sayuri asked in amusement.

"E-evie had the b-best puppy dog e-eyes." Mira explained quietly. "Sh-she can get S-sasori to do a-anything if she give him th-that look."

"Ah." Sayuri nodded.

Once Sasori was back in his car and driving, Kiba pulled away, and followed him.

"So, does Evelynn always try to aggravate Sasori?" Sayuri asked.

"Every chance she gets, un." Deidara replied. Sayuri grinned. Slowly, she was learning to appreciate the eccentric Evelynn, shy Mira, cold Shoto, daring Kiba, calm Gaara, artistic Deidara, and impatient Sasori. What she didn't know is that they were also coming to appreciate the laid back Sayuri. Now, once again, they were headed off to the zoo.

**-At the zoo-**

The eight young adults all piled out of the car and stretched. Without hesitation Evelynn dragged them to the ticket booth. Deidara paid for his and Mira's, and Kiba insisted on paying for Sayuri's. Evelynn, Sasori, Shoto, and Gaara each paid for their own. Though Sasori and Gaara insisted on paying for them, Evelynn and Shoto just waved them away. Now, they were inside the zoo. It was about five in the afternoon, and the treasure hunt wouldn't begin until nine. So the eight companions decided to explore.

Mira loved the meerkats. Evelynn was fond of the tigers. Sasori enjoyed examining the scorpions. He even mentioned purchasing one eventually, but Evelynn shot that down quickly. Deidara dragged them all over to the birds of prey exhibit. There, they got to hold an owl on their arm. Mira almost fainted, because the owl fluttered it's wings and spooked her. Sayuri was particularly fond of the seals, and one of the zoo keepers even let her pet one. Kiba made sure they stopped at the wolf habitat. Gaara led them to the reptile house, where they were allowed to hold one of the garner snakes if they wanted. Shoto, Mira, and Deidara passed on that one. The final exhibit was Shoto's choice. She led them to a rainforest exhibit, and she seemed to admire the tiny lemurs the most.

At nine o' clock the zoo closed, and an announcement came over the loud speaker. Everyone was to meet in front of the lion habitat, and there they would be explained the rules. The eight young adults trooped over together. When they arrived there was one group of children, around eight years old, with their parents. Two groups of teenagers, and one group that seemed to be about the same age as Evelynn's group.

Two of the zoo keepers explained the rules. There were about one hundred paw prints on card scattered all over the zoo. Each team would be given two hours to find as many of he cards as they could. At midnight they would announce over the loud speakers it was time to come back to the lion habitat. Whoever collected the most paw prints would win a 'secret' prize. They weren't allowed to steal paw prints from other teams, and each team had to choose a name for their group.

"So, what do we call ourselves?" Evelynn asked.

"You mean you didn't think of something?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up!" Evelynn hissed.

"What about 'Wolf Pack'?" Kiba suggested.

"That's kind of lame, un." Deidara commented. Kiba glared at him.

"How about Konoha Pride?" Shoto said calmly. "After a lions pride."

Everyone looked thoughtful.

"I like it." Evelynn grinned. The rest of them nodded.

The little children named their group 'the kittens'. Which everyone older than them found utterly adorable and amusing. One of the teenage group called themselves 'the cobras'. Evelynn muttered that it was lame. The other teenage group called themselves 'wolf pack'. Kiba scowled, and Deidara had to hold back a laugh. The other group of young adults called themselves 'team tiger'. When it came time for Evelynn's group Evelynn stood at the front of her friends, hands on her hips, and declared proudly;

"We're the Konoha Pride!"

With that the zoo keepers set up a timer, and the teams were off.

-**Treasure hunt-**

So far the hunt had been going on for an hour. Konoha's Pride had already found about twenty of the paw prints. Now, they were silently creeping past one of the monkey cages. Suddenly, Evelynn held out an arm, and pointed up into a tree that was near the exhibit.

"Look!" She whispered. (Why they were being so quiet, even they did not know.)

Up in the tree was one of the cards with a paw print on it. It was wedged between two of the branches. The tree wasn't very tall. Maybe about ten feet, and the branches were fairly thin.

"Look!" Evelynn whirled around to face her friends. "Deidara, climb on top of Sasori's shoulders. If you still can't reach it then I'll climb up on the both of you, and snag the card!"

"Or we could just climb. The. Tree." Sasori hissed quietly. "Instead of doing one of your insane schemes."

"We can't just _climb _the tree." Evelynn argued.

"She has a point." Sayuri cut in. "There's one of those fence things around it."

Sasori sighed, "Fine."

With a little difficulty, Kiba and Gaara helped hoist Deidara onto Sasori's shoulders. The two swayed a little bit, but kept their balance. Deidara stretched one arm up, his other holding onto Sasori's hair desperately. Much to the red-heads displeasure. Deidara stretched out as far as he could, but couldn't reach the card. Again, he and Sasori swayed dangerously.

"Watch it, Deidara! You're pulling my hair!" Sasori growled.

"Sorry, danna, un. I can't reach." Deidara apologized.

"Well, help me up there!" Evelynn instructed.

"Are you insane?!" Sasori snapped.

"Quit being a baby!" Evelynn scolded. "Kiba, Gaara, help me up. I'll climb up the both of them onto Deidara's shoulders and snatch the card up."

After sharing a look Kiba and Gaara grabbed either one of Evelynn's legs and lifted her up so she was about even with Sasori's shoulders. The red-headed woman reached up, and grabbed Deidara's shoulders. He and Sasori swayed dangerously, and Sayuri and Shoto grabbed onto either side of the boys. Both had one hand on Sasori, and the other on Deidara to keep them steady. Evelynn pulled herself up, and wrapped her legs around Deidara's back. She then proceeded to pull herself up, and onto his shoulders. The three of them swayed again, and Mira let out a squeak.

"B-be careful!" She whispered.

"Twenty dollars says they fall." Shoto smirked.

"We're fine." Evelynn waved a hand dismissively. Then, she reached up, and snagged the card from the branches. "Got it!"

In her victory Evelynn threw her arms in the air. When she did so the little human tower they created fell. Sasori landed on his stomach, Deidara landed across Sasori's back, and Evelynn landed, sitting, on Deidara's stomach.

"Ouch, un!" Deidara hissed.

"Ha ha.. Oops." Evelynn rubbed her head sheepishly. "You okay?"

"Fine, un." Deidara grinned.

"I'm not!" Sasori snapped. "Will you two get off of me?!"

"Oh, that's right." Evelynn said thoughtfully.

Her and Deidara got off Sasori, and Deidara helped him up. The red-head grumbled something about taking a vacation. Then, the friends were off to look for more paw prints. At Midnight the loud speakers came on, and everyone was instructed to head back to the lion's habitat.

Once they were there each team placed their cards on a stone bench. The Kittens only collected five cards, but the little children were proud of themselves nonetheless. The Cobra's collected ten cards. Wolf Pack collected fifteen. Team Tiger collected twenty-one. Konoha Pride won the contest by collected thirty-six. As Kiba guessed, they won a gift certificate for the gift shop at the zoo. Konoha pride handed over the certificate to The Kitten's. They children were ecstatic, and thanked the group with hugs. Then, everyone left to go home.

"Well, it was fun." Kiba remarked on the way to their cars.

"And we won, un!" Deidara added with a grin.

"That's because no one can beat the Konoha Pride!" Evelynn declared with a grin of her own.

There were murmurs of agreement and amusement. With that, everyone headed back to Konoha University. All of them knowing very well that Evelynn had much, much more in store for them.

* * *

**A/N; Wow, sorry for the super late update.! After work I had to go grocery shopping. Ugh. I hate shopping. Terribly, terribly hate shopping. So, yeah.. Like, as soon as I got home I just dumped everything on the floor. It's still kind of just sitting there.. Waiting to be put away.. Hooray for laziness.! Anyways, review! Review your little hearts out.! **


	5. Battle of the Bands

**Chapter Five;**

Sayuri, Kiba, Shoto, Gaara, Mira, and Deidara were all sitting in a booth at one of their favourite cafe's. Mira, Deidara, Sayuri, and Kiba were on the left, and Shoto and Gaara were on the right. It's been two days since their zoo adventure, and Evelynn had called yet another meeting. She had instructed that they meet at their usual spot, and she would be there shortly. So now, here they were, waiting.

"I wonder what she's got us into this time?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Hopefully nothing that involves us climbing on top of each other again, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"Aha, that sounded dirtier than it should have." Sayuri grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that, un!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Relax."

Suddenly, Evelynn burst through the door of the cafe. Behind her, she had Sasori by the wrist. He looked a bit out of breath, and he was glaring at the back of Evelynn's head. The red-headed woman was oblivious to his glare as she marched up to her friends, and held a small sign out in front of her. Sasori dragging behind her as she pulled him along. On the paper, in bold letters, was 'Battle of the Bands'. Mira and Shoto grinned, remembering the spring talent show that happened just a few months back.

"I'll sing lead, Mira can take over guitar, Shoto you're on the drums, and all we need is a bass guitar player!" Evelynn declared.

"I know how to play bass." Sayuri grinned lazily.

"I knew you were the perfect person! As soon as I laid eyes on you!" Evelynn practically screamed as she threw her arms around Sayuri in a hug.

"I told you all Evelynn has a special talent for picking out her friends." Shoto muttered.

"I'm going to go pick out a song for us. Shoto, Mira, and Sayuri meet me in the auditorium in an hour. We'll discuss outfits, and how we're going to set ourselves up on stage. See you!"

With a quick kiss on Sasori's cheek Evelynn was gone. The red-headed man groaned, and sat next to Shoto and Gaara. He looked like he might slam his head on the table. Gaara put a hand on his cousin's shoulder comfortingly.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Sasori remarked.

"At least you'll live before you die with her around." Shoto remarked casually as she looked out the window. Sasori only sighed, but a small smirk played on his lips.

-**Time skip!-**

The girls were gathered in the auditorium. Sayuri had brought her bass guitar, Mira had her guitar, and Evelynn already had drums and a microphone set up on the stage. Sayuri was laying on her back, her hands behind her head, and her guitar laying next to her. Mira was standing in front of the stage with her guitar strapped on across her chest, and Shoto was sitting up on the edge of the stage, one leg crossed elegantly over the other. Evelynn was standing in front of them with a grin. There was sheet music clutched in her hand, and she handed each person the sheet they would need.

"Mariana's Trench?" Shoto questioned. " 'All to myself'."

"They're one of the greatest bands ever!" Evelynn said firmly.

"I-I've heard of them, t-too." Mira muttered quietly. "Th-they're really good."

"Never heard of them, but the music looks simple enough." Sayuri remarked casually as the examined the sheet music given to her. "When is the battle of the bands, anyways?"

"Exactly a week from now, so we have to get started!" Evelynn explained. "So, who wants to go where on the stage?"

"I think we should have you in front center, with Mira beside you. Sayuri can be off to the left of you, and I'll be directly in the middle of the stage with the drums." Shoto suggested. Evelynn nodded appreciatively.

"I think that sounds good. Any objections?" Evelynn looked at Mira and Sayuri.

Both shook their heads 'no'. Evelynn hopped up onto the stage, Mira went around and climbed up the stairs, Sayuri and Shoto stood up, and each took their place on stage.

"Hey, don't we need a name?" Sayuri asked. Everyone got quiet, and after a few minutes of thinking Evelynn slowly grinned.

"We're 'The Four Girl Revolution'!" Evelynn declared. The others nodded with small smiles, and with that they started their first practice. Each one excited for the battle of the bands.

**-Time skip/summary!-**

The four girls practiced all week. The day before the show Evelynn took everyone shopping. The outfits went as followed;

Shoto; Royal blue skinny jeans, black nike's, a black short sleeved' fall off the shoulder' top', and black fishnet gloves that went up to elbows with the fingers cut out.

Sayuri; Black skinny jeans, a red tank top, a short sleeved black jacket, black fingerless gloves, and red high-top converse.

Mira; She got off easy this time. A light green halter top dress that fell to her knees, white leggings, and a pair of white, wedged, low heeled sandals. She even painted her toe-nails a light green to match her top.

Evelynn; Red tube-top that showed her abdomen, black skinny jeans that were ripped up the front of the legs and fishnet tights underneath, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black high-top converse.

So far, four bands had played. They were good, but Evelynn was confident that her girls were better. They were up next. After them there were six other bands that were competing. The price for first place was an interview on the radio, and season passes to a nearby amusement park. The girls boyfriends had, somehow, gotten to the front row to watch them perform. The fourth band finished, and Evelynn turned to her friends.

"You guys ready?" She grinned.

"Hell yeah." Sayuri grinned back casually.

"Of course." Shoto replied coolly.

"Y-yes." Mira smiled slightly.

The girls were introduced, and they took their places on stage. The girls behind Evelynn started to play. The spotlights suddenly burst onto them, and Evelynn started to sing;

_"I don't patronize, I realize_

_I'm losing and this is my real life_

_I'm half asleep, And I am wide awake_

_This habit is always so hard to break_

_I don't want to be the bad guy_

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why_

_I'm killing time (I'm killing time), And time's killing you every way that I do_

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_I'm under the gun, Feel like the only one_

_I just can't decide what I'm running from_

_This isn't what, I wanted but_

_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut_

_It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough_

_And I wish I could breath without getting it stuck_

_Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again_

_Did you say;_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_(Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up_

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like...)_

_Did you say;_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I can't stay with someone else_

_I'll try and suck it up, I just can't fuck it up_

_I want you all to myself_

_Did you say;_

_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na!"_

During the parts where Evelynn needed a back up singer Mira would stand and sing into the microphone with Evelynn. During one part Mira even winked at Deidara, a habit of hers every time she performed on stage. At one point Shoto did a few tricks with her drumsticks, and the crowd went wild. Deidara and Kiba were rocking to the beat of the music, and even Sasori and Gaara were grinning and tapping their feet to the beat. Evelynn danced around the stage like she owned it, and Sayuri started stomping one of her feet to the beat when the music called for it. All and all they had a great time. The girls met their guys in the front row when their performance was over. The eight goofed off and danced around while the other bands performed. When everyone was done they went backstage, and waited for the host to announce the winners.

"And finally, first place goes to.." The host paused for dramatic effect. The girls held each others hands as they waited. "The Four Girl Revolution!"

The girls cheered, and ran on stage. They accepted their season passes, and the host of the show told them their time and place for their interview. They thanked him, and then the eight friends made their way home.

Tomorrow, the girls would head out to their interview.


	6. Four Girl Revolution Interview!

**Chapter Six;**

The next morning the girls had to be up early. Their interview was at ten o' clock in the morning. Sayuri was the hardest to get up, but when they finally managed they all piled into Sasori's car. He decided to let Evelynn borrow it.

"Just this once." He drawled.

Now, the girls were on their way to the radio broadcast building.

**-The interviews; Sayuri-**

The girls were sitting in one of the broadcast rooms. On one side of the table the four girls sat together, and on the other side was a radio DJ. Honestly, the girls didn't even bother to remember his name. Each person had a microphone in front of them.

"So, how'd it feel to win?" The interviewer smiled.

"Normal." Was Evelynn's blunt response.

"Okay.. Well, first up is Sayuri! Hey, Sayuri." The interviewer was slightly put off by Evelynn's blunt tone, but quickly put his smile back on.

"Yo." Sayuri responded with a yawn.

"Uh, well why don't you tell us something about yourself?" The interviewer asked.

"Like what? I'm too lazy to think right now." Sayuri replied.

"Uhm, okay.." Again the interview looked slightly put off. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Oh, why red?"

"I like blood."

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" The interviewer looked shocked.

"I like blood." Sayuri responded bluntly.

"You'd think this guy was deaf?" Evelynn muttered to her friends. They all nodded.

"Well, okay then.." The interviewer looked slightly flustered. "So, how did you meet your band mates?"

"You mean my friends?" Sayuri asked. The interviewer nodded. "Evelynn saw me on campus, grabbed me by the arm, dragged me to one of their apartments, and said I was their friend."

"How nice of her to invite you.." The interviewer started, but was cut off by a grinning Sayuri.

"She didn't invite me. She just grabbed me. No one had a choice."

"Uh.. Wait, what?" The interviewer looked slightly put off again.

"Are you sure you're not deaf?" Sayuri asked

"N-no, I'm not.. Anyways, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Sleep."

"Just.. Sleep?"

"Pretty much. It's what I do in my free time."

"Well, that's.. Enjoyable.." The interviewer said slowly. "Well, after these commercial breaks we'll be interviewing Shoto. So stay tuned!"

**-Shoto's Interview-**

"We're back! Hey, Shoto, how are you doing today?" The interviewer asked.

"Why are we here so early?" Shoto remarked coolly.

"Ah, well, this was the only time we had available for this type of thing." The interviewer explained. He looked slightly intimidated by Shoto's sharp gaze. "So, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"I'm a black belt martial artist." Shoto replied smoothly.

"Oh, that's a good way to defend yourself." The interviewer remarked.

"It's a good way for me to kick someone's ass." Shoto remarked coolly.

"Uh, uhm.. Oh." The interviewer adjusted his collar uncomfortably. "Uh, well, how did you meet your friends?"

"I met Evelynn when I was ten at a dojo we both used to take classes in. The beat each other, and then Evelynn told me I was her friend. She introduced me to the others." Shoto replied.

"Wait.. You, uhm, beat each other up?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't that.. Kind of a bad thing?"

"What's it to you how we treat each other?" Shoto asked icily while narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Ah, uhm, never mind. Where did you learn to play the drums?" The interviewer asked.

"My father got me lessons." Shoto explained bluntly.

"Oh, you must have come from a very loving family then." The interviewer smiled at her.

"I think you need to mind your own business." Shoto glared at him. The other girls glared at him, too. Since they all very well knew what Shoto's mother had done to her.

"S-sorry!" The interviewer once again looked flustered. "A-after these commercial breaks we'll be interviewing Evelynn, so stay tuned!"

As soon as the commercials started playing the interviewer left for 'some fresh air'.

"I guess it is kind of crowded in here." Evelynn remarked while she casually looked around. Sayuri fell asleep as soon as the man left the room.

**-Evelynn's interview-**

"We're back! So, Evelynn, how are you?" The interviewer asked. After he had returned he once again had a smile on his face, and was talking in his normal cheery tone.

"Just fucking peachy. I had to leave without coffee. I hope you're happy." Evelynn said accusingly.

"Oh, uh, I'm very sorry about that. So, how did you meet your friends?" The interviewer asked.

"I just kind of ran into them."

"I see.. Uh, well, what are one of your weaknesses."

"My honesty, probably."

"I don't think honesty is a weakness.." The interviewer replied uncertainly.

"I don't give a fuck what you think."

The interviewer looked slightly shocked, and nervously cleared his throat.

"I.. I see. Uhm, what made you guys enter the contest?" He asked.

"Well, I don't believe in wasting summer vacation. We have to cram as much as we can into two and a half months!" Evelynn declared. She stood up, and slammed a hand down on the table. She leaned forward slightly, and gave the interviewer a slightly evil grin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh.. Uhm.. I-I guess!" The interviewer replied nervously. Evelynn looked pleased with the answer, and sat back down. Then, the interviewer noticed Sayuri sleeping. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, so what?" Evelynn asked eying him curiously.

"Well, we can't really have you guys sleeping during the interview." The man replied as he leaned over to wake up Sayuri. Evelynn grabbed his wrist, and glared daggers at him.

"If you wake her up I will rip your throat out with a rusted spoon, got it?!" Evelynn hissed. The man looked terrified, and pulled his hand away.

"Ah, uhm, s-sorry.." He stuttered. "W-we'll be back to interview Mira after these commercials!"

The man practically ran out of the room once the commercials started playing. Mira, Shoto, and Evelynn looked after him.

"Huh, I wonder what his problem is?" Evelynn inquired.

Shoto just shrugged, and Mira shook her head slightly. They didn't know either. Sayuri just continued to sleep.

**-Mira's interview-**

"We're back." The interviewer sighed. "Hello, Mira, how are you today?"

"I-I'm fine." She replied shyly.

"No need to be shy." The man smiled. Mira just shifted slightly in her seat, and looked shyly down at her lap. "So, how did you meet your friends?"

"E-Evelynn kidnapped m-me after class on m-my first day." She replied softly.

"Hang on, she _kidnapped_ you?" He asked incredulously. Mira nodded.

"Y-yeah. After class sh-she grabbed me, and t-took me to a c-cafe. There sh-she introduced me t-to everyone else." Mira responded.

"Isn't that illegal?" The man asked. "Kidnapping, anyways."

"I-I don't m-mind." Mira stuttered looking slightly flustered.

"Still, isn't that a little odd?" The interviewer asked. Suddenly, Mira's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-If you ever t-talk about them that w-way again I-I'll.. I-I'll send Shoto and Evelynn a-after you!" Mira stuttered with a fierce-ness even she didn't know she had. "I-it was because o-of what she d-did that I met my b-boyfriend; Deidara. A-also, how I met m-my friends. So, d-don't you go calling th-them odd!"

"S-sorry!" The interviewer stuttered. He looked over at Shoto and Evelynn. His gaze was met with Shoto's glare that looked like it could freeze hell over, and Evelynn's glare that looked like it could set the world on fire.

"You better watch it, buddy." Evelynn warned.

"If you upset Mira you'll regret it." Shoto added coolly.

"Ah.. Uhm, I.. Uh, so how did you get into music, Mira?!" The interviewer asked quickly.

"O-Oh." Mira was once again her quiet, reserved self. "W-well, I was being ch-chased by bullies one time i-in middle school. To avoid th-them I d-ducked into the m-music room, and in th-there was a l-lady named Suki. Sh-she offered to t-teach me guitar wh-when she saw my headphones. I a-always liked music. S-so I accepted h-her offer."

"Why were bullies chasing you?" The man inquired kindly.

"Th-those ones w-were chasing me, because m-my hair has naturally b-blue tips. Th-they were m-making fun of me. S-so I ran, and th-they chased me." Mira explained softly.

"Those blue tips are natural?" He asked. Mira just nodded. "I guess that is a little weird.."

"Wh-what?!" Mira gasped. Her eyes filled up with tears. Evelynn and Shoto looked over at her.

"Why you little.." Evelynn jumped out of her seat, and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. Shoto stood up as well, and glared at the man.

In the end the man had to call security. Shoto had karate kicked the man in his shin making him fall to the ground, and Evelynn had punched him in the face. The four girls were escorted out of the building by the security officers. When they arrived home the boys looked up at them. Apparently, they had all gathered in Deidara's, Evelynn's, and Sasori's apartment to wait for the girls.

"How did it go?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"I think in went great." Evelynn grinned. The other three girls nodded in agreement.

The interviewer was in therapy for about a year after the interview with 'The Four Girl Revolution'.


	7. The Truth behind Evelynn Crevan

**Chapter Seven;**

It was a week after the girl victory of the battle of the bands. Sasori and Deidara took notice that Evelynn was very quiet lately. The other day she had gotten a phone call, and ever since then she had been incredibly quiet. This morning she had gotten up early. Sasori and Deidara walked into their kitchen to see her glaring into her coffee mug.

"What's wrong, Evie, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"None of your business!" The woman snapped irritably. "By the way, I'm leaving for a week tomorrow. My brother is coming to pick me up in the morning."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Sasori asked with some surprise.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara inquired.

"Again, that's none of your business." Evelynn snapped again.

She dumped her coffee out in the sink, and retreated to her room. No one saw her for the rest of the day, but she could be heard singing passionately while slamming on her guitar. Sasori tried knocking, but his only response was something getting thrown at the door. He looked at Deidara with a worried expression, but Deidara only shrugged. What was going on with Evelynn? Who was her brother? Why the hell was she leaving for a week?

**-Time Skip!-**

The next morning Sasori and Deidara were up early to see Evelynn off. She never said a word. When she got to the parking lot Shoto was there with Gaara. Sasori and Deidara noticed Shoto talking with a man she was obviously familiar with. Actually, now that they took a look at him, he was _very_ familiar. He was about six feet tall, had reddish brown hair, and bright green eyes. He looked like an older, male version of Evelynn, if his hair was a brighter red. If they were to guess his age they'd say he was about twenty-six.

"Evelynn." The man smiled warmly. He looked to Deidara and Sasori. "You must be her boyfriend, Sasori? Evelynn's told me a bit about you. I'm her older brother, Raiden."

"Pleasure, I'm Sasori." Sasori replied smoothly as he shook Raiden's hand. "You're her older brother? She never mentioned you."

"Ah, Evie wouldn't. She's pretty secretive. Yeah, I'm her older brother. Sixteen years older than her, in fact." Raiden grinned. Ha, he and his sister even had the same grin.

"Woah, twelve years older, un?!" Deidara asked in surprise. "That would make you thirty-four!"

"Yeah!" Raiden let out a laugh. "I don't look quite as old as I am. It's a gift."

"Let's go, Raiden!" Evelynn growled as she tossed her bag into the backseat, and climbed into the passenger seat. She slammed the door closed, and crossed her arms while she waited for her brother. Raiden turned to Shoto with a grim expression.

"Tell them." Was all the man said. Shoto gave him a nod.

Raiden walked over to the drivers side, and got in the car. Once he was in he started the car up. Before driving off he affectionately placed a hand on top of Evelynn's head. Her friends could see the woman sigh, and slightly lean into the touch. She muttered something, and Raiden frowned. Then, they drove off. Once they were gone everyone turned to Shoto.

"Go get Kiba, Mira, and Sayuri. Meet me in my apartment. I'll explain what's going on." Shoto stated coolly.

Without waiting for a response the woman turned, and headed to her apartment. Gaara went to go grab Kiba and Sayuri. Sasori went with Deidara to get Mira. They all arrived at Shoto's apartment at the same time. The door was already opened. They walked in, and Shoto was sitting on the armchair in her living room. She was sitting up straight, and her legs were crossed elegantly, one over the other. She gestured for them to take a seat. After closing the door they all gathered around her. Gaara, Kiba, and Sayuri sat on the larger couch. Deidara and Mira sat on the two-person sofa. Sasori sat at the foot of the larger couch with his legs crossed.

"What's going on? Evelynn's been a bit.. Upset lately." Sasori asked. Everyone in the room knew he was worried for his girlfriend, even if he didn't really show it.

"Well.." Shoto said quietly. "It's about time you all learned the truth behind Evelynn."

"Are you sure you should be telling us about her, un?" Deidara asked.

"That's what I was talking to Raiden about before you showed up." Shoto explained calmly. "He wanted me to tell you all, since he knew Evelynn would never tell any of you herself."

"I can see the sense in that. Evelynn never even mentioned she had a brother." Sasori stated.

"Wait, does anyone know about Evelynn's family? Or her past?" Kiba inquired. Slowly, everyone looked to Shoto. The best friend, and right hand girl of Evelynn Crevan.

"You know." Sasori stated. Shoto nodded.

"Which is why I'm going to tell you." Shoto said, and she started her story. "Evelynn's parents weren't very.. Ideal. Her mother was a prostitute and alcoholic, and her father was a drug dealer and user..."

**-Flash back/story thing!-**

"Ah, you fuck me so good!"

Little Evelynn looked at her bedroom door in confusion. She was six years old. Often, she heard mommy yell things like that when daddy wasn't home. Mommy and a man Evelynn didn't know would go into mommy and daddy's room. Evelynn didn't know what they did in there, because mommy would always make Evelynn go to her room and close the door. then, mommy would yell things like that, and make funny noises with the men in her and daddy's room. The noises didn't sound like mommy was in pain. So little Evelynn assumed they were playing games.

Evelynn had a big brother. His name was Raiden Crevan. His was a big kid! He was eighteen years old, and already lived by himself. Evelynn went to kindergarten. Though, she didn't go to school often. Usually mommy and daddy were sleeping or gone when Evelynn had to go to school. Raiden tried to take Evelynn as often as he could, but Raiden worked all the time.

The house they lived in was small and dirty. Dirty clothes were piled every where, and garbage from food and other things were laying all around the house. Evelynn scratched her head uncomfortably. Mommy and daddy forgot to pay for their water this month, and Evelynn hadn't bathed in two weeks. Her face, clothes, and body were covered in dirt and grime, and her naturally bright red hair had darkened from not being washed. Big brother Raiden hadn't been by to visit her in a couple weeks. He must be really busy.

"Well, I'll see you next time, sugar." Evelynn heard her mother say to the man. Then, the little girls stomach growled.

_'I wonder if mommy bought food?'_ Little Evelynn thought to herself as she made her way out of her bedroom door.

As she walked into the living room Evelynn saw her mother closing the front door. The woman swayed on her feet. She noticed Evelynn and squinted her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?" The woman asked with a drunken slur. Before Evelynn could respond her father came in the door, and almost knocked his wife over.

"You drunk again, you stupid bitch?" Her father asked. Evelynn shrank back into the hallway a little bit at his tone. Daddy wasn't happy. Which meant Evelynn probably wouldn't eat today.

"Don't talk to me that way, asshole!" Her mother slurred. She held onto the wall so she wouldn't fall over. "I gave birth to your two worthless kids. If I want to fucking drink, then I will fucking drink!"

"It's your damn fault we had those two bastards in the first place!" Her father hollered at his drunk wife. "You didn't take your fucking birth control like you were supposed to! Now look at the fucking shitty life we have to live, because of your shitty mistake!"

"D-don't talk that way!" The woman suddenly drunkenly whispered. "The little girl is in the hall!"

"What?!" Evelynn's father snapped and turned to Evelynn. The little green-eyed girl tried to hide behind the wall, but it was too late. Her father noticed her, marched over to her, and grabbed her roughly by her arms. "What the fuck are you doing out of your room?!"

"I.. I was hungry." Evelynn replied in a soft voice. She flinched at her fathers rough grasp and harsh tone. Little Evelynn didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? Why was daddy mad at her? She had stayed in her room all day like he told her, too. She was just hungry.

"Oh, you were hungry?" He father taunted her. Before Evelynn could reply he took his hand, and slapped her across the face. Evelynn burst into tears. Her lip was bleeding, and the man glared at her. "There's a lot of fucking things I want, but I have to fucking earn them!"

Evelynn couldn't reply. Her tiny, frail body was wrecking with sobs. This seemed to make her father even more angry, and he raised his hand to strike her again.

"You want to fucking cry like a little bitch!? I'll give you a reason to cry!" The man snarled. Evelynn started to cry harder, and waited for the sting of his hand.

"What are you doing?!" A male voice suddenly shouted.

Evelynn peeked her eyes open. Her father had let go of her to see who had entered their home. Standing in the door way was Raiden. His green eyes flashed dangerously. Evelynn's mother had passed out on the couch, leaving her daughter to the unnecessary wrath of her husband.

"R-raiden!" Evelynn cried. While her father was distracted Evelynn took the chance to run to her older brother. She clung to his leg, sobbing violently against his pant leg. "Raiden! Raiden!"

Eighteen year old Raiden took in his baby sister's appearance. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, there were bruises forming on her upper-arms, and on her cheek. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair was coated in grime. She looked thin, too thin for her age. His heart broke as she sobbed his name. It seemed to be the only thing she could manage to say as she cried. Gently, Raiden picked her up, and held her tightly in his arms. The little girl buried her face into his neck. She couldn't seem to stop crying. Raiden narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Take the little bitch, then!" Their father shouted. Raiden could tell by his blood shot eyes that he had been snorting cocaine. "Take her! You worthless, shitty bastards don't deserve to stay in our house!"

"You're right." Raiden said in a low, dangerous tone. "We don't deserve this. _Evelynn_ doesn't deserve this. She deserves a lot better. You'll never see her again, and I'll be seeing you in court."

With that threat Raiden left. Their mother and father never saw Evelynn again.

-**End flashback!-**

"After that Raiden took them to court. He got custody of Evelynn, and raised her himself." Shoto finished quietly. "A couple days ago Raiden called Evelynn to tell her their parents are dead. Apparently, her father owed a drug dealer a lot of money. He refused to pay, so one night the man and some of his thugs broke in their house. They shot both of Evelynn's parents. Evelynn didn't want to go, but eventually Raiden talked her into it. They're going to identify the bodies, and cremate her parents."

Everyone in the room was silent once Shoto finished. Sasori almost looked heart broken. Deidara was the first to speak.

"How can.. How can she be so happy after having to deal with that, un?" He asked quietly.

Shoto shrugged, "When kids lack proper attention they either retreat into themselves, or they act out to get the attention they think they deserve. Evelynn is one of the kids who acted out. Raiden told me he had a time getting her to behave once he took custody of her. He told me it took a lot of time, attention, and love to finally get Evelynn to the person she is today."

"So, that's the truth behind Evelynn Crevan." Sasori whispered thoughtfully.

Without another word Sasori got up and left. His friends watched him go, deciding he needed to be alone. It must have been hard. Learning about his girlfriend from her friend, instead of the woman herself. Yet, everyone was slowly coming to realize just how secretive Evelynn could be.

-**Time skip!-**

Evelynn returned home in the middle of the night a week later. She quietly entered her apartment, and was prepared to head to bed. to her surprise Sasori was sitting in their living room. He had waited up for her.

"I don't want to talk about anything." Evelynn stated bluntly. "I know Shoto told everyone. Raiden told me. I'm going to bed."

The woman started to go to her room, but Sasori met her halfway to the hall way. He stepped in front of her. Evelynn looked up at him dully. The look on her face told Sasori she was too drained for a fight. Good. The red-headed man wrapped Evelynn tightly in his arms. Slowly, Evelynn dropped her bag, and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter, and she gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"I love you." Sasori whispered softly against the top of her head.

Then, for the first time in her life, Evelynn muttered the words she never said to any man besides Raiden.

"I.. I love you.. Too." She whispered slowly.

As soon as the words left her mouth she started to weep. Sasori held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. The two ended up sitting on the floor. Sasori was sitting cross legged with Evelynn in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his torso as she sobbed into his chest, clinging tightly to the back of his shirt. He held her as she cried. Stroking her hair, her arms, and her back. Whispering soft promises in her ear. Evelynn only hoped he kept those promises. It was done. She had told him she loved him. In Evelynn's mind that meant there was no turning back. No running away.

She could only hope that he never broke her heart.


	8. Art is an explosion!

**Chapter Eight;**

It was three days after Evelynn returned from her home town. The-red headed woman had decided that each of the girls should pick an activity they waned to do. Today was Mira's choice. The shy girl had mumbled something about wanting to go to a museum. So, now the eight friends stood in front of the large building titled, 'Iwagakure's Museum of Natural History and Art'.

"Well, let's go!" Evelynn grinned. They all trooped into the building.

"Where should we go first?" Shoto inquired as she stared at the museum's map.

"The art floor, (un)." Sasori and Deidara replied together.

"Egyptian tomb." Kiba remarked.

"The caveman exhibit." Sayuri added.

"Ice Age era exhibit." Evelynn responded.

Everyone glared at each other. Shoto sighed, and Gaara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"H-how about we c-check out the E-egyptian tomb first?" Mira suggested softly. "I-It's on the basement l-level, and we could wo-work our way up."

"I agree with Mira." Shoto replied coolly.

"Well, alright then. Too the Egyptian tomb!" Evelynn declared.

She grabbed Sasori by the wrist, and started dragging him towards the elevators. Sasori scowled but followed his girlfriend's lead. Everyone else close behind. None of them had ever been to the museum before, and they were all rather excited to see what it had in store. The elevator stopped at the basement floor, and the sight that greeted them took their breath away.

The room was painted in gold, and was designed to look like they were inside the tomb. Behind glass cases there were multiple Egyptian tools. The eight friends scattered around the room.

"I wonder how they preserve them?" Evelynn asked thoughtfully as she and Sasori examined three mummies that were behind one of the cases.

"Isn't it beautiful, though?" Sasori asked. Ah, again with 'eternal beauty'.

"If not a bit creepy." Evelynn replied. Sasori glared at her.

"These mummies are works of art." Sasori growled.

"Those mummies are dead, decaying people." Evelynn retorted.

-Insert twenty minute glare war-

The eight friends explored the Egyptian tomb for about an hour. Kiba and Deidara almost got into a fist fight over one thing or another, but they calmed down. Now, they were on their way to the next floor; The art exhibits. As soon as the elevator door opened Sasori and Deidara took off, pulling their girlfriends with them. Mira let out a soft squeal, and Evelynn looked flustered. She was used to doing the pulling, not being pulled!

Sasori stopped in front a Greek sculpture. He admired it, and started commenting on how things like this would last forever. Evelynn rolled her eyes, and insisted that, while it was beautiful, true art was a performance. Something that lived and died with its creator.

-Insert glare war-

Deidara had pulled Mira over to a sections of paintings. One was a splatter painting that looked like a field with the sun setting over it.

"It's like an explosion." Deidara remarked as he admired it.

"I-it's definitely be-beautiful." Mira muttered shyly. She looked confused as a sly grin spread over Deidara's face. Sasori and Evelynn walked over.

"What are you grinning about, brat?" Sasori asked as they approached. Deidara turned to them, still grinning.

"I was just thinking about art." Deidara replied. By this time Shoto and Gaara had come over as well. "And how true art.."

Deidara pulled out one of his tiny sculptures. It was in the shape of an owl. Everyone looked at him shocked. They knew very well what Deidara's 'art' could do.

"You didn't.." Shoto remarked.

"You wouldn't.." Sasori said.

"Not here!" Evelynn cried.

"Is an explosion!" Deidara threw his sculpture in the air, and it exploded.

Instantly chaos ensued. When the sculpture exploded it caught one of the paintings on fire. Instantly, the fire alarms went off. Security came running into the room.

"What happened here?!" One of them shouted.

"Oh, shit! RUN!" Evelynn yelled.

The six friends took off down the hall. They passed Kiba and Sayuri on the way. Evelynn grabbed Sayuri, and Gaara grabbed Kiba as they ran. Security hot on their trail.

"What the hell happened?!" Kiba shouted over the fire alarms.

"Deidara set the museum on fire!" Sasori hollered back.

"It was an accident, un!" Deidara tried to defend himself.

"Why would you even set one of those off in the museum?!" Gaara shouted.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, yeah." Deidara replied.

"What did he set off?" Sayuri asked, confused. She didn't know about Deidara's art, yet.

"Deidara thinks art is a fleeting moment. Well, he has a talent for creating exploding sculptures. No one knows how he does it." Evelynn explained as they ran into the elevator. She grinned and waved at the guards as the doors closed.

"So, the idiot set one off near the paintings, and caught one of them on fire." Sasori glared at the sheepish looking blonde man.

"Oh.." Sayuri didn't really know how to respond. All she knew is she wasn't happy with having to run.

When the elevator doors opened three guards were there to greet them. The friends paused momentarily, but then split up and ran around them. Mira almost got caught by one of the security guards, but Evelynn slammed her side into the man. She then grabbed Mira's wrist, and they all ran out of the door. Kiba slid across the hood of his car, and swiftly opened the drivers side door and hopped in, starting the car. Sayuri climbed in the back on the passengers side, and slid over so Mira could get in. Deidara jumped into the passengers seat through the open window.

Sasori climbed into his car through the passenger door, and climbed over the seats into the drivers side. Evelynn was right behind him. Gaara climbed into the back seat, and pulled Shoto in with him. They slammed the doors, Sasori slammed on the gas, and the two cars took off faster than anyone thought they could go. When they were half way from the museum they finally slowed down, and tried to look casual.

"I'm going to kill him." Sasori muttered, gritting his teeth. "I'm absolutely going to kill him."

"It was fun, though." Evelynn admitted thoughtfully. Everyone in Sasori's car looked at her like she was insane.

-**Time skip!-**

Later that night everyone was gathered in Kiba's apartment. They switched on the news to see if there was anything mentioned about what happened at the museum.

"Earlier today a blonde terrorist tried to blow up Iwagakure's Museum of Natural History and Art. More on this coming up next!" The reporter said into the camera.

Everyone in the room slowly turned to Deidara. The blonde man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Only you would make them believe Iwagakure's museum was being attacked by terrorist." Sasori said.

"We'll never be able to go there again." Shoto stated calmly while turning back to the t.v. to see what they had to say on the 'terrorist attack'.

"Well, even if art isn't a 'bang' our trip to the museum sure was." Evelynn muttered.

Everyone nodded with agreement, and Deidara couldn't stop the grin that made it's way onto his face.


	9. Sayuri and Kiba are Official

**Chapter Nine;**

It was the day after the museum incident, and Sayuri was getting ready for her date with Kiba. He had finally asked her out earlier that morning. It was noon, and he would be picking her up in an hour. She dressed herself in a pair of dark blue jean capri's, a red shirt with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black high tops. There was a carnival in town, and he asked if she would go with him. Of course, she agreed.

A little after one that afternoon Kiba arrived. He was dressed in a grey buttoned up, collared shirt that was unbuttoned, and had the sleeves rolled up. He also adorned blue jeans, and a pair of grey and black converse.

"Ready to go?" He grinned down and Sayuri.

"Sure." Sayuri grinned back.

Kiba took her hand, much to Sayuri's surprise, and led her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, and then went around to the drivers side.

"The carnival doesn't come in town much. So, I figured it might be fun to give it a shot." Kiba chuckled slightly as he started the car.

"Never been to a carnival before." Sayuri admitted. "Never really had the motivation to go to one."

"You have the motivation now?" Kiba asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sayuri let out a laugh.

"Maybe." She teased with a grin. Kiba grinned back, and off they went.

**-Time skip!-**

At the carnival Sayuri had to admit it was impressive. They had small rides, a ferris wheel, games, a couple of food stands, balloon animals, and a small photo booth. Once Kiba paid for their tickets he took her hand again, and led her inside. Butterflies flew in Sayuri's stomach as she laced her fingers with Kiba's.

"Want me to win you something?" Kiba grinned while nodding over towards a game. The prizes were simple teddy bears.

"If you can." Sayuri raised her eyebrow at him challengingly.

"Tch, piece of cake!" Kiba declared as they walked over.

For the game Kiba had to knock over three pyramids of pins. If he knocked over one he got no prize, if he knocked over two they could choose a small key-chain from a bucket, and if he knocked over all three they would win a teddy bear. Kiba paid the man, knocked over all three pyramids, and handed Sayuri her teddy bear.

"Told you it was a piece of cake." Kiba bragged.

"That seemed a bit too easy for you." Sayuri said suspiciously.

"Ah, well.. I might have been the pitcher for the schools baseball team." Kiba admitted while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sayuri laughed.

"That's like cheating!" Sayuri accused.

"It's not cheating! I was simply using my skills to my advantage!" Kiba defended himself.

The two burst out laughing, and had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over. Kiba, liking the closeness, wrapped an arm around her waist. Sayuri blushed slightly, but leaned into him. Kiba led her over to the photo booth next.

"You only get one strip, and four pictures to a strip in this one." Kiba observed.

"We can always cut the strip in half." Sayuri suggested.

Kiba agreed, and helped her inside. They closed the door, and Kiba inserted the money. The words 'Colour or Black&White' popped up on the screen. Kiba chose the 'colour' option, and the screen started flashing a count down.

"Get ready!" Kiba laughed, and pulled Sayuri close to his side. The young woman laughed and looked up at him. The first flash went off.

The two decided to pose nicely for the next picture. Kiba kept his arm around Sayuri, and he held one of her hands in his lap. The second flash went off. For the next one Sayrui and Kiba playfully glared at each other. Third flash! For the final one Kiba tried to be sly, and pulled Sayuri onto his lap. Sayuri threw her head back and laughed, and Kiba looked up at her smiling. They stepped out of the photo booth, and waited for the strip of pictures to develop.

In the first picture Kiba was grinning at the camera, and Sayuri was smiling up at him in mid-laugh. In the second they were both smiling at the camera, and you could see Kiba holding her hand. Sayuri decided she liked these two best. In the third one they were playfully grinning at each other, and you could practically see the admiration in their eyes. In the fourth one Sayuri was on Kiba's lap. She was looking towards the ceiling and laughing, and Kiba was looking up at Sayuri with a smile. Kiba kept those two in his wallet.

Over the course of the day they played countless games, and rode a couple of the rides. Mostly they just walked around and talked. Kiba told Sayuri how he was into sports, and particularly loved baseball. He also told her how he had a dog back home named Akamaru, and the two were like best friends. Sayuri told him she was really into writing poems, and offered to let Kiba read one sometime. He happily agreed.

The whole time the two walked and talked they held hands. Sayuri was growing more and more comfortable with him, and everyone else she had met at Konoha University. They talked about their friends, and laughed at a few of the adventures they had already went on this summer. June would be ending in a couple days, and they knew Evelynn still had quite a bit planned for them.

"Hey, fourth of July is in a few days. I'm sure Evelynn invited you over?" Kiba asked.

"She did." Sayuri nodded.

"Well, you wanna be my date for the party?" Kiba looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Absolutely." Sayuri responded while smiling brightly.

Kiba grinned and led her over to the ferris wheel. It was getting dark, and the ferris wheel was lit up with white, blue, and green lights. Kiba handed the man their tickets for the ride, and then helped Sayuri into the cart. He put an arm around her shoulders as they were slowly lifted to the top.

"It's so pretty." Sayuri muttered looking out over the view of Iwagakure.

"Yeah, it is." Kiba replied absently.

Only, he wasn't looking at the view. He was looking at Sayuri. With her dark brown hair, and stunning green eyes.. Well, Kiba decided he had never seen a more attractive girl. Plus, she was so laid back, and loyal to her friends. They had been hanging out nonstop for the past month. Since she arrived, and Evelynn introduced her to everyone. The ferris wheel stopped when they were at the very top. The sunset behind Sayuri was making her glow as she smiled over the scenery. Kiba finally built up his courage, and opened his mouth to speak..

"Hey Sayuri.." He started softly. She turned to him, and blushed under the softness of his gaze.

"Y-yes?" She asked quietly. Kiba moved a little closer.

"Do you wanna, ya know, go steady, maybe?" He asked.

Sayuri blinked in shock. Then, slowly, she nodded. Kiba grinned, and pressed his lips to hers. Sayuri blushed violently, but closed her eyes and kissed back. They embraced, as the sun slowly set behind them.

**-Time Skip!-**

Kiba walked Sayuri to her apartment. Sayuri put her key in the lock, and swung the door open. Just as she was about to turn around, and say goodbye to Kiba, something caught her eye. Sayuri looked into the apartment curiously, and Kiba looked inside from over her head. Standing in the living room was Evelynn, Shoto, Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, and Mira. Evelynn was grinning at Kiba and Sayuri, Shoto and Gaara were looking as calm and nonchalant as ever, Mira was looking guilty, Deidara was grinning, and Sasori was rubbing his temples with an annoyed look.

"I thought I locked my apartment?" Sayuri looked at everyone inside curiously.

"Evelynn picked the lock." Sasori explained dryly. Sayuri let out a laugh.

"I should have guessed." The brunette replied. Evelynn threw her arms around her friend.

"So, are you two finally official?!" Evelynn asked in excitement.

"Ah, well.." Sayuri blushed a bit and looked away. Kiba put an arm around her and grinned.

"Damn straight we are." Kiba replied triumphantly.

Sayuri grinned broadly. Yeah, her and Kiba were official.


	10. Revenge for Mira

**Chapter Ten;**

It was the day before the fourth of July. Evelynn and Shoto were sitting in their favourite spot in their favourite cafe. Gaara and Sasori were taking the day to spend some quality family time together, like they used to do when they were kids. Mira and Deidara were at work, and Sayuri and Kiba decided to spend the day together. Shoto was calmly sipping a milkshake, and Evelynn was nibbling on a coffee cake.

"I think we should get Mira's revenge tonight." Evelynn said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow is fourth of July, and I'd really rather just get it out of the way."

"Do you even know who the guy was?" Shoto asked coolly. Evelynn grinned.

"I do. I made Mira show me about a week ago. His name is Nate Bartone. He doesn't live far from here. I can borrow Sasori's car.." Evelynn was cut off by Shoto.

"You mean steal his car?" Shoto raised an eyebrow. Evelynn waved her hand dismissively.

"Word it how you want. Anyways, should we do it tonight while everyone is busy?"

"Alright." Shoto agreed.

They made a plan to meet that night. Evelynn would snatch Sasori's keys from his room, and she would meet Shoto there as soon as she got them. The two parted ways so they could prepare for Mira's revenge.

You see, Nate Bartone was a student that went to Mira's high school. She was a freshman, and he was a sophomore. Mira had accidentally bumped into him in the hall one day. Nate started teasing her about her hair, and then cut it all off. He and the other students wanted to see if the tips would still be blue. When Mira revealed what had happened to her Shoto and Evelynn started making plans to get revenge for Mira. Tonight, they would carry out that plan.

**-Time skip!-**

It was around eleven at night when Evelynn and Shoto were finally on their way to Nate's house. To them, Mira was the baby of the group. Which means if you messed with her, in the past, present, or future, you would have to answer to Evelynn and Shoto. Evelynn quietly pulled into the apartment complex. Not that Nate knew they were coming. Hell, he didn't even know who they were. Still, they wanted to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Once they parked the two crept out of the car, and made their way into the building.

"It's apartment D5." Evelynn muttered.

The two started climbing the stairs. When they reached apartment D5 they knocked as loudly as they could. After a few minutes a man with black hair and brown eyes answered.

"Do I know you two?" He asked wearily. Apparently, he was just getting ready for bed.

"Are you Nate Bartone?" Evelynn asked sweetly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does the name 'Mira Moon' mean anything to you?" Shoto asked icily.

"Heh, I went to high school with that fre-" Nate never got to finish his sentence.

In less than a minute he was sprawled on the floor. Evelynn and Shoto stood above him. Shoto had one hand on her hip, and a bag in her other hand. She was glaring ice spears at Nate. Evelynn had both hands on her hips, and was staring down at him with a twisted smirk. Evelynn leaned forward slightly.

"Mira Moon is our friend, and you're going to pay for what you did to her." Evelynn explained to him in a calm, deadly tone. Quietly, Shoto closed the door to the apartment, and then her and Evelynn set to work.

**-Time skip! Next morning-**

The following morning it was fourth of July. Everyone was going to gather at Evelynn's apartment for a party. There would be drinks, snacks, and of course they would play some sort of game. Currently, it was only Mira, Shoto, and Evelynn at the apartment. They had sent all the others out to gather supplies.

"Hey, Mira. Does this face look familiar?" Evelynn suddenly asked as she held a picture up. Mira turned to look, and studied the picture.

"Th-that looks sort of l-like.." Suddenly, Mira's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. "Y-you didn't!"

"We did." Shoto replied calmly with a slight smirk.

The photo was of Nate Bartone. He was tied to one of his kitchen chairs. Evelynn and Shoto had forced him into a dress, tights, and clown make-up. They also shaved off patches of his hair so he had bald spots.

"Oh, and we may or may not have posted posters of this picture around his apartment complex and town he lives in." Shoto remarked casually as she started pouring chips into a bowl.

"Y-you guys!" Mira gasped as happy tears filled her eyes. She suddenly threw her arms around her two friends. "Th-thank you. Y-you didn't have to, th-though."

"Of course we did." Evelynn grinned. "No one fucks with anyone from the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!"

With that the three continued to prepare for the party that was going to be held tonight. Mira couldn't stop smiling the whole night.

* * *

**A/N; Just thought I'd put a little side note here telling you about my slightly eventful night. I had to go to Wal-mart, right..? Well, while I was in line at the check out some asshole cut me in line.! Mother fucker, this is not elementary school.! You can't just cut people in line.! Well, anyways, I punched him in the face. Yeah.. That's about it. Anyways, don't forget to review.!**


	11. Beach 'Relaxation'

**Chapter Eleven;**

It was the day after forth of July. The people at the party had been Evelynn, Shoto, Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, Mira, Sayuri, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. To say the least, everyone was incredibly hung over. Last night everyone got incredibly intoxicated. So intoxicated, in fact, that they didn't manage to play their normal truth or dare game. Though they did remember to go to the roof to watch the fireworks at ten. They also vaguely remember Mira dancing on top of the coffee table with a pair of boxers on her head, and Evelynn trying to make Sasori lick her toes. Other than that no one remembered anything.

The first ones awake that morning were Itachi and Sasori. Sasori had explained to Itachi that they needed coffee made right away. Itachi asked why, but Sasori told him to just do it. By the time the coffee was done Evelynn and Deidara stumbled into the kitchen. They fought over the coffee pot, and Deidara ended up pushing Evelynn into the floor. This pissed Sasori off, who snatched the coffee pot from Deidara and poured Evelynn, Itachi, and himself a cup. Deidara got the last of the coffee in that pot, and had to make a fresh batch.

The next ones to tumble in were Shoto, Gaara, and Sasuke. Itachi poured his brother some coffee, and Gaara got Shoto and himself a cup. Everyone, somehow, gathered around the kitchen table. Mira came in next. Actually, she.. Well, she _crawled_ into the kitchen. She looked like she could be sick any minute. Deidara got her some Advil and coffee. Then, Deidara also made the third pot of coffee.

Sakura was next to enter. To everyone's surprise Sasuke poured a cup of coffee for her. She took it gratefully, and (once again to everyone's surprise) Sasuke pulled her into his lap. The next to arrive were Kiba and Hinata. Hinata, like Mira, looked like she might be ill. Itachi was kind enough to pour her some coffee, and give her an Advil. Kiba poured himself come coffee, and once again everyone was crowded around the table. Shoto, Evelynn, and Mira were all in their boyfriends lap. Sakura was in Sasuke's lap. Kiba took a chair, and Hinata (his long time friend) sat on one of his knees. Itachi sat next to Sakura and Sasuke.

"So, who's gonna wake Naruto and Sayuri up?" Evelynn mumbled.

"Ugh, just let them go. It's only eleven." Kiba replied.

Everyone nodded. No sooner had they decided to let them sleep in Naruto fell into the kitchen. Literally. On his face. Fell into the kitchen.

"Are you o-okay?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. She went over to help him, and got him into a chair. Then, being the sweet girl she was, got him a cup of coffee and made a fresh pot.

"Thanks." Naruto murmured as he gratefully took the coffee, and pulled Hinata into his lap. The girl blushed shyly, but also looked rather pleased that he was so openly affectionate to her. Suddenly, Naruto noticed Sakura in Saskue's lap. "Hey, when did Sasuke and Sakura get together?"

The two looked slightly embarrassed. Sasuke looked off to the side, and Sakura looked into her coffee mug.

"They've been dating for a year." Itachi explained nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Evelynn asked. Everyone looked at the couple in surprise.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"If we knew we would have invited you to do stuff." Evelynn replied.

"Hn."

"Charming." Evelynn scowled.

"You're one to talk." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me.." Evelynn warned.

"You guys are loud." A new voice came from the kitchen doorway. Everyone turned to see Sayuri rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning.

"Morning." Kiba greeted her with a grin. He grabbed a cup of coffee, and pulled he brunette into his lap.

"Hey.. Where's TenTen..?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Here." TenTen groaned from an unknown place. Everyone looked around, and finally they peeked under the table. There was TenTen. Half asleep.

"Want some coffee?" Evelynn asked. The woman nodded. "Deidara, get her some coffee."

Deidara scowled, but did as he was told. As her got her coffee TenTen crawled out from under the table with some help from Itachi. Deidara handed her the mug, and TenTen took it as she thanked him. Itachi offered her his seat, but she refused. So, instead, he pulled her into his lap. Everyone looked at him shocked. The Uchiha merely shrugged.

"Everyone else is doing it." He nodded at all the couple. A few of them chuckled.

"What are we doing today?" Shoto inquired while looking to Evelynn. The red-head pondered for a moment.

"How about we just go to the beach? Have some fun and relax."

Everyone agreed. When the coffee was finished everyone headed off to their apartments to get their beach supplies and swimsuits. Evelynn, Deidara, and Sasori went into their rooms, and got ready as well.

**-Time Skip!-**

Everyone met at the beach at around the same time. All of them dressed in their beach clothes. The outfits went as followed;

TenTen; A simple yellow bikini.

Itachi; Plain black swimming trunks.

Sakura; A pink bikini with a skirt around the bottoms.

Sasuke; Royal blue and white swimming trunks.

Shoto; A blue one piece that has the back and sides completely cut out of it.

Gaara; A pair of red swimming trunks with black stripes up the side.

Evelynn; A tube top, turquoise and black stripped bikini.

Sasori; Red swimming trunks with a large tan/gold scorpion on the left leg.

Mira; A green one piece swim suit with a black guitar on the front.

Deidara; Dark blue swimming trunks with the word "Katsu" written in various texts all over it.

Hinata; A purple one piece with the sides cut out.

Naruto; Orange swimming trunks with a large black fox across the front of his right pant leg, and the tail of the fox wraps around to the back.

Sayuri; A red bikini that had black lily designs printed on the tops and bottoms.

Kiba; A pair of grey swimming trunks with a white wolf howling on the right pant leg.

Everyone had brought he necessary beach stuff. Towels, blankets, water bottles, snacks, sunscreen, and Sakura and Hinata even brought a couple of beach umbrellas. They stuff up all their stuff together, and the beach fun began.

"Sasori, go into the water with me." Evelynn begged.

"No." Sasori replied bluntly. He sat down on one of the blankets, and pulled out a book.

"You did _not_ come to the beach to read!" Evelynn snapped as she snatched the book out of his hands.

"Evelynn!" Sasori snapped back as he stood up. Evelynn raced into the water with his book, and waved it in the air tauntingly.

"If you want it, you have to come get it!" She teased.

"Should we help him?" Shoto whispered to Gaara. The two were watching the whole thing.

"We better not." Gaara replied thoughtfully. Shoto nodded, and she laid on a blanket in the sun. It was odd. Shoto never tanned or got sunburn. Evelynn was convinced she soaked up the heat from the sun to function. Shoto had thrown a notebook at her.

"Evelynn,if you keep waving it around like that you're going to.." Sasori never got to finish his sentence.

The book slipped from Evelynn's fingers and into the water. She looked at Sasori with wide eyes. Sasori blinked once. Twice.

"EVELYNN!" Sasori ran into the water. Evelynn squealed in delight, and probably some fear, as she tried to avoid her boyfriend.

The others watched in amusement for awhile. Then Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, and Itachi started a volley ball game. Sasuke and Sakura against TenTen and Itachi. Kiba and Naruto were having a contest to see who could do the most push-ups. Hinata was sitting on her knees on Naruto's back, and Sayuri was laying on Kiba with her back against his, her hands behind her head. Deidara and Mira were trying to build a sandcastle.

"I totally beat you!" Kiba declared. His and Naruto's contest was over. Kiba beat him by five push-ups.

"You did not, dattebayo!" Naruto argued.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata said softly. "K-Kiba beat you b-by five."

"He did?!" Naruto looked distraught.

"Told you so!" Kiba declared, and then turned to Sayuri. "Wanna swim?"

"Eh.." Sayuri looked at the water, then shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go chill on the blankets with Shoto and Gaara."

"Alright. See ya in a few." Kiba grinned and gave Sayuri a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto whistled playfully at them. Sayuri went to soak in the sun, and Naruto and Hinata tossed a frisbee around.

"Watch it!" Evelynn cried.

Sasori had chased her out of the water, and she was now running towards the blankets. She leaped over Sayuri, but he foot got snagged in the blanket and she fell across Shoto. Shoto let out a soft groan of pain, pushed her sunglasses up on to her head, and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Evelynn propped an elbow up on the blanket, rested her chin in her hand, and grinned at Shoto.

"How's it goin'?" Evelynn asked casually.

"What are you doing? And get off." Shoto replied calmly. Evelynn sat up, and grinned down at her best friend.

"I dropped Sasori's book in the water, and now he's going to murder me."

"So nothing new.."

"Nope."

"EVELYNN!"

"Gotta go!"

With that Evelynn took off again. Shoto glanced at the two red-heads with slight amusement. Then she lowered her sunglasses, and laid back again. 'Relaxation'. Evelynn had said. Yeah.. Right.

**-Time skip!-**

It was now nighttime. Everyone was gathered around a bonfire. They were roasting marshmallows, and laughing about some of the things they had already done over summer break.

"Hey, Kiba, ran into Kakashi lately?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, have you run into Principle Saratobi lately?" Kiba asked slyly. Everyone burst out laughing at the memory of their first night of vacation.

"Man, life doesn't get any better than this, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Right?! Friends, bonfires, marshmallows, alcohol, and laughter all around, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is rather nice." Gaara said appreciatively.

"We still have another month and a half of this." Kiba chimed in.

"I guess it's not been so bad." Sasori remarked calmly.

"You've loved every minute of it!" Evelynn accused.

"Except, probably, when he had Deidara and you piled on top of him." Shoto smirked.

"Hey, guys.." Sayuri said softly. Everyone turned to her. "I just wanted to thank you. You know, for letting me join in your group."

Now, everyone either grinned or smiled at her.

"Don't thank us." Evelynn laid an arm around her friends shoulders. "After all, you're part of the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!"

For once, no one had anything to say on the name. For once, everyone agreed.


	12. Return of the 'Konoha Pride' name

**Epilogue/Chapter Twelve;**

Over the course of the next month and a half the eight friends did many thing. Fishing, go-kart racing, firefly catching, trips to the movies, and multiple trips to the beach. When it came time for Shoto's choice she chose a camping trip. It turned out well. Except that none of them knew how to put up a tent, and they ended up having to rent a cabin. During their camping trip they had a ghost story contest. Gaara won. As it turns out he can make himself seem very creepy. Mira ended up having nightmares.

For Sayuri's choice she chose an amusement park. Everyone had fun. Until they were standing in line for one of the roller coasters. A group of obnoxious eighteen year old boys boys kept whistling at Evelynn and Shoto, and calling Mira a weirdo because of her hair. Mira ended up bursting into tears, and Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara ended up fighting the boys. The eight friends were escorted from the amusement park. Sayuri comforting Mira, and Kiba congratulating the boys for kicking ass.

Now, it was the last night of summer. It was around eleven, and fireworks would be set off at midnight. The eight friends were gathered around a bonfire with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. They were laughing at some of their adventures, and planning on what they could do over the school year. Suddenly, Sasori spoke up.

"You know, Evelynn, this is my last year at this college. Next year I'll be attending a business school to finish my degree." Sasori said casually. Everyone looked at him. Some in shock. Evelynn looked heart broken.

"You mean you're leaving me here?!" She practically wailed as she stood up.

"Actually," Sasori stood up as well. "I want you to move in with me. I'll have an apartment near the business school, and there's a community college not far from there, as well."

"But.. But.. Shoto! And Mira, Gaara, Deidara, Sayuri, and Kiba.. Everyone!" Evelynn looked distressed. Shoto stood up, and placed a comforting hand on her best friend.

"We'll be alright. Sayuri and I can look after Mira." Shoto said softly. Evelynn looked between her and Sasori. The friends she had made here were the closest she ever had, but she also loved Sasori. Shoto spoke quietly again, "Go."

"Yeah, we'll keep the family together here!" Sayuri said as she stood, and joined Shoto and Evelynn.

"R-right!" Mira declared softly as she stood and joined the other three.

Then, behind them, the fireworks started to go off. The four girls turned around to watch. Their arms linked with one anothers. Sasori and Gaara came up behind their girlfriends, and wrapped their arms around their waists. Kiba got up and put an arm around Sayuri's shoulders, holding her close. Deidara came up beside Mira, and hugged her from her side. Together, the eight friends watched the fireworks bring in the new school year.

The last year Evelynn and Sasori would be part of the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University.

**-Time skip! End of the School Year-**

It was the last day of the school year. Evelynn and Sasori were currently packing the last of their things into Sasori's car. When they were finished Mira, Deidara, Shoto, Gaara, Sayuri, and Kiba met them at the car. The air was heavy as they studied each other. This was it. They family was losing it's first two members.

"W-Well.." Evelynn choked out. "It was fun."

"Yeah." Shoto replied softly. This would be the first year she and Evelynn were apart for summer break. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Sasori smiled softly.

Suddenly, Mira burst into tears, and threw her arms around Evelynn.

"I-I'm going t-to work on my sh-shyness!" The girl sobbed. Evelynn hugged her tightly.

"You're already perfect, Mira." Evelynn grinned as they pulled away. Sayuri pulled her into a hug next.

"Make sure you keep Kiba in line." Evelynn told the brunette. Sayuri grinned.

"Will do."

Evelynn turned to Shoto. Blue eyes met green. How long had they been friends? Thirteen years now, at least. They had spent every summer together, and had been going to the same school since high school. Now, Evelynn was moving out of town with her boyfriend. Shoto would become top dog of the school. Mira would be her right hand girl. Suddenly, to Shoto, the school year seemed to have gone by too quickly. Slowly, the girls pulled each other into a hug.

"I'll miss you." Shoto said quietly.

"I'll miss you, too." Evelynn was just as quiet.

Unknown to anyone a tear slipped from Shoto's right eye, and a tear slid from Evelynn's left. The two girls parted, and Evelynn turned to Deidara, Kiba, and Gaara.

"Take care of my girls, or I'll kill you." Evelynn grinned.

"Will do, un!" Deidara grinned.

"You can count on us." Kiba said in a determines voice.

"We'll keep them safe." Gaara spared Evelynn a small smile. With a final nod Evelynn climbed into the passenger seat of Sasori's car.

Sasori turned to everyone. He wasn't one for showing emotions. He nodded his head at the boys, and then turned to say something to the girls. Before he could speak Deidara had thrown himself onto Sasori in a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, danna, un!" Deidara practically wailed. The two had been best friends since middle school, and had never had a summer or school year apart since then. "And blow something up for me, yeah!"

"I am _not_ going to blow anything up." Sasori replied, but nonetheless he hugged Deidara back.

"Take care." Gaara told his cousin. The two red-heads briefly clasped each others shoulders.

"Take care of Evelynn." Shoto said coolly as she stepped towards Sasori.

"Don't let her go kidnapping everyone!" Sayuri laughed.

"K-keep her s-safe." Mira remarked softly. Sasori smirked at them.

"Evelynn is in good hands." He promised. Then, he looked at the boys from the corner of his eye. "Take care of my boys."

Mira smiled, Sayuri grinned, and Shoto smirked.

"Of course." Shoto promised him.

With a final nod Sasori went, and got into the drivers seat. He started the car. Evelynn looked up at him, and he looked down at her. This was it. The first step to their new life. Sasori smirked slightly, and Evelynn gave a small smile. She turned and waved out the window as they pulled away. Everyone waved back. Right now, their hearts were heavy. It would be at least a year before they could see their friends. As it turned out Sasori's business school was a three hour drive away, in a completely different town. The six remaining friends finally lowered their hands as Sasori's car disappeared from view.

Shoto had already decided to herself that this summer was not going to go to waste. In honour of Evelynn. With that, she turned to the group, put her hands on her hips, and looked at them with a determined expression.

"Go get your stuff ready. There's a new place nearby that's designed to be a Safari. We're going."

With that, Shoto turned and walked away. Grabbing Gaara by his wrist, and pulling him with her. For now, she was the head of the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University. Though, if they were all honest with themselves, it didn't feel like their family. Not without Evelynn's mischievous grin, and Sasori's usual sigh and eye-roll as Evelynn explained what they would be doing for the day. So, for now, they weren't the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University.

No, for now, they were the Konoha Pride.


	13. Final Note

**Closing Note;**

Wow, I'm really sorry this came to such an abrupt stop. I had a few ideas of what everyone could do, but I could not form a scenario for each thing. Plus, there's two more stories I really want to get started on, and get out of my head.

So, I final thanks to Shoto94, LiliL-1113, and woof-chan1 for letting me use your OC's. Also, thanks for your reviews and following the story. As always, it means a lot. I also had a lot of fun writing your characters.

I guess that's it. I hope everyone checks out my next couple stories once I get them started. Other than that, it's been a real pleasure. Have a great day/night, and I'll hopefully see you guys at the next story.!

OH ALSO AS A SIDE NOTE.! Did you know they make Cherry Dr. Pepper.? Because I did not, and when I found it in Wal-mart I almost had a heart attack. I used to love cherry Coke, but then I stopped liking Coke. I moved on to Pepsi and Dr. Pepper. Cherry Pepsi taste disgusting. Then I was thinking to myself, 'I wonder if Cherry Dr. Pepper exist.?' So I looked up the aisle, AND I FUCKING FOUND IT. Oh my god.

I think the only reason I'm posting this here is because I'm so excited about it, but I'm still post blocked on Facebook for another nine hours. Eck.

Anyways, that's all. Have a good one.!

**-Evie**


End file.
